


Shinsou's dick falls off

by Blank_Jubbz_fan69



Series: Rip Shinsou's Dick... [2]
Category: Blank Jubbz Sexy Time
Genre: Akima is emo idk, MY DICK FELL OFF, Other, Sexy Times, Shinsou is really aggressive and its kind of hot, shinsou is hot, step on m, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:58:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blank_Jubbz_fan69/pseuds/Blank_Jubbz_fan69
Summary: yeah





	Shinsou's dick falls off

**Author's Note:**

> what

Ok so Akima was reading a book or some shit and then Shinsou kicked down his fucking door the fuck.

"BRO."

  
...

  
"BITCH ITS NOT TIME FOR YOUR MUTE PEOPLE GAMES BRO THIS IS SUPER IMPORTANT"

  
...

  
"Ahh, I'm a muffin. It's muffin time. Who wants a muf-"  
"nvm shut up," said Shinsou and bitch slapped him, bruh not cool .  
"BRO."  
"bro."  
"my dick fell off"  
"what"  
"MY DICK FELL OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF," Shinsou screamed and literally fucking tore off his shorts revealing literally nothing.

  
"Wild."  
"BITCH IS THAT ALL YOU GOTTA SAY"  
"yeah"

  
"..............."

  
".............."

  
"I mean that's valid i guess like what did i expect you to say honestly zz" Shinsou said, sticking his hands in his pockets.

  
"yeah"

  
"yeah"

  
"wanna get McDonalds"  
"I'm not fat like you so not really but ok" Akima answered.  
"Ya that's right bitch"

 

* * *

  
So they walked down the street to McDonalds like fat people and got a lot of stares cause like he didnt put his shorts back on what a legend. I mean mostly cause he literally can't cause he tore them but yeah.

  
"Man fukin perverts staring at me and shit..." Shinsou muttered with a CUTIE KAWAII BLUSH ON HIS FACE UWUUUU.  
"You're the one who decided to rip off your shorts" Akima said.  
"But THAT wouldnt be as dramatic now would it >:("

  
They got to McDonalds and would've probably been fine but Shinsou decided it was necessary to fucking kick the door in and shattered it with his epic demon strength. Everyone stares at them but Shinsou's a bad bitch so he doesn't care and just naruto runs to the counter.

  
"YEAH CAN I GET A MOTHERFUCKIN UHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
"Sir."  
"DON'T INTURRUPT ME WHEN IM TALKING"  
"No-Sir-"  
""No-Sir" YOU BITCH I WANT MY FUCKING NUGGIES"  
"....it's just... You appear to be... naked? And I'm sorry but we'll have to refuse service and call the cops--"

  
"NAKED? **NAKED??** " Shinsou yelled getting into the poor employee probably paid minimum wage's face. "IF IM NAKED WHERES MY DICK, HUH?"  
"I-I-"  
He grabbed the employee's head and pointed it to look at his nothing. "WHERE IS IT? DO YOU SEE IT? I DON'T THINK SO, MAYBE YOU NEED TO LOOK CLOSER"  
"O-okay sir sorry sorry you can order!"  
"That's what I thought."  
"I-I'll get your nuggets right away-"

  
Shinsou smirked at Akima, "And THATS how you get free nuggies."  
Another employe appeared from the kitchen holding a phone, "And also how you get the cops called on you for harassment."

  
"HARRASMENT? **HARRASMENT?** "

  
"no that's something you could actually go to court for" Akima said.

  
"Oh shit."

  
Akima fucking threw them both out of the store with his weird hand accessory things and now they're fugitives nice


End file.
